1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer convergence devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a universal graphics user interface for managing a users interface with multiple processes such that the user interaction is controlled from a single point.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer convergence device is a fully functional computer integrated or converged with another consumer electronic device. One such convergence device is a personal computer/television (PC/TV) convergence device, which integrates a personal computer with television functionality, providing television viewing (via broadcast, cable, Digital Satellite, video cassette recorder (VCR), electronic game device, or other video source) and personal computing functionality. The convergence of a personal computer and television functionality, among other things, permits combined access to television viewing and program information, computer related functionality, and Internet access.
A PC/TV convergence device may comprise a fully function computer including fax/modems, DVD/CD-ROM players, and media storage such as hard drives and floppy drives. The convergence with television functionality includes utilizing multiple video inputs to receive a variety of video signals such as from cable systems, DVDs, VCRs, and electronic game machines. The computer is interfaced with a display monitor, often a big screen monitor, with either the interlaced video signal being converted to a scan video graphics adapter (VGA) signal or the computer's scan VGA signal being converted to an National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) interfaced signal. Because the PC/TV convergence device is controlled by the computer's operating system, the PC/TV convergence device can, among other things, simultaneously display PC applications and TV programs on a single monitor. The convergence of personal computer and television functionalities into a single device also permits the utilization of the communications bandwidth, mass storage and graphics of the computer to deliver, store and display small computer applications during a traditional television viewing environment.
As the functionality of computer systems continues to increase so does the spectrum of computer consumers and users. As can be appreciated, there is great demand by many of the consumers to make computer systems as user friendly as possible, i.e., as easy and intuitive to use as possible. One of the problems encountered with an integrated computer system, such as a PC/TV convergence devices, is that it is often necessary for multiple processes to handle user interaction, although each of the processes do not own the user interface component to which messages will be sent. Because each process that requires user interaction will present it's own user interface component, it is not very user friendly to the user.
Accordingly, based upon the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a computer convergence system with a user friendly user interface that can control user interaction from a single point.